Justin Shenkarow
| birth_place = Torrance, California, U.S. | other_names = | years_active = 1986–present | occupation = Actor, voice actor, producer, writer, director | spouse = | website = }} Justin Moran Shenkarow (born October 17, 1980) is an American actor, voice actor, producer, writer and director best known for his roles of Matthew Brock in Picket Fences, Simon Holmes in Eerie, Indiana, and the voice of Harold Berman on Hey Arnold!. Life and career Shenkarow was born in Torrance, California. He has starred in television and film for over 19 years. He received three Young Artist Award nominations for his work as an actor on Picket Fences. He has starred in television shows including Eerie, Indiana, Home Improvement, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Strong Medicine, and Boston Public. Shenkarow's production company, Shake That Fro Productions, has produced three short films in 2006 which he written, produced, directed and starred in, Decoy, The Best Christmas Ever and Tears. In 2005 he appeared in two films, House of the Dead 2 and Comedy Hell co-starring Eric Roberts. In 2004, he was elected to the Screen Actors Board and was recently elected to chair the Young Performer's Committee. In 2008, Shenkarow appeared on an episode of TLC's Flip That House where he flipped a home in Sherman Oaks, California. In 2010, he was on an episode of The Millionaire Matchmaker looking for love. After voicing the character Harold in Hey Arnold for so long, Justin converted to Judaism in 2015 Filmography Television * Dad's a Dog (1989) (TV) .... Chip * Who's the Boss? .... Jason (1 episode, 1990) * A Family for Joe (1990) (TV) .... Pete Brewster Jr. * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air .... Kevin Driscoll (1 episode; 1990) * Eerie, Indiana .... Simon Holmes (19 episodes, 1991–1992) * Batman: The Animated Series .... Jordan Hill (1 episode, 1992) * The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1993) .... Buddy * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) .... Player * Beethoven (1994) TV Series (voice) .... Roger/Additional Voices * The Little Mermaid .... Daniel (1 episode, 1994) * Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman (1994) (voice) .... Grunewald * Life with Louie (1995) TV Series .... Glenn-Glenn * Picket Fences .... Matthew Brock (87 episodes, 1992–1996) * Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) TV Series .... Harold Berman * Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles .... Dave Porter (1 episode, 1996) * It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown (1992/1996) (TV Special) .... Charlie Brown (voice) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) .... Patch (4 episodes) * Profiler .... Andrew Winslow (1 episode, 1998) * Home Improvement .... Matt (1 episode, 1998) * Recess (1997) .... Gelman * Lloyd in Space (2001) TV Series .... Eddie R. Horton * Boston Public .... Warren Dickson (1 episode, 2001) * Totally Spies! .... Adam * Strong Medicine .... Dusty (1 episode, 2003) * Kim Possible .... Dexter (1 episode, 2004) * W.I.T.C.H. .... Eric / ... (5 episodes, 2005–2006) * Tears (2006/III) .... Ducky * Aliens in America (2007) TV Series .... Mike Palladini * Pound Puppies (2010–2013) .... Freddie/Freckle-faced kid/Chief * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) .... Additional voices * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) as Harold Berman (TV Movie)Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold! movie gets title; 19 original voice actors returning Entertainment Weekly, Retrieved June 13, 2016 Film * Scream (1996) (ADR loop group) * Recess: School's Out (2001) (voice) .... Soldier Kid/Wrestler Kid * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (voice) .... Harold Berman * House of the Dead 2 (2005) (TV) .... Samuel the Pledge * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) (voice) .... Additional Voices * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) (voice) .... Additional Barnyard Voices * Shrek the Third (2007) (voice) .... Additional voices (ADR Group) * Bee Movie (2007) (voice) .... Additional voices (ADR Group) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (voice) .... Additional voices (ADR Group) * The Star (2017) (voice) .... Additional voices Short Films * Comedy Hell (2005) .... Hades * The Best Christmas Ever (2006) .... Tommy Video games * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) ... Shooter 2 * L.A. Noire (2011) .... Patrolman James Mitchell * Lost Planet: Colonies (2008) .... Rick * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) .... Puku/Prince * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) .... Rick * Shadow of Destiny (2001) .... Young Man 1 References External links * Category:1980 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American film producers Category:Living people Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Actors from Torrance, California Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Film directors from California